Fireteam Cobalt
by Gamer123
Summary: The "adventures" of fireteam Cobalt! Includes my characters May, Jack, Dave, Darrel, and Tim! Rated T for cursing. I don't own Halo.


**Hey guys, first Halo fic, so read and enjoy! Also, review for more chapters!**

My hands tightened around my DMR, until my fingers hurt. I then tried to calm myself down. It didn't work. _Get a grip, Dave. She'll be fine. _

It was a nice summer day, when it happened. Her accident, I mean. My team, fire team cobalt, which consisted of me, our leader, May Davis, my co-captain, Jack Stevensson, our explosives expert, Darrel Beston, the sure-shot of the group, Jean Meyers, the happy and cheery medic, and last but not least, Tim Glaston, our newest member, who we considered the all-around guy. Give him a gun, and he'll put a bullet in the head of an attacking elite at a moment's notice.

I rested my pair of binoculars on the rolling hills and rocky caves etched away deep under the towering mountains off to my right. The grass seemed to never end over on my left, and the smell of concealing pine trees covered my team's six. I briefly glanced over at a rocky cliff high up in the mountains where Darrel was stationed. I put on my helmet when Jack walked back over from under a hill. He had placed bombs under the hill, because recent reports suggest a battalion of the covenant were hiding around the area. Tim jogged in from behind him. May kneeled, as did I, around the small boulder in the middle of the camp we were in. Tim and Jack sat next to us, and he told me his report.

"There is a much bigger concentration of elites than we thought. Grunts make up for about a third of the pack, half are elites, and the rest are jackals." Jack finished.

"Alright. How many are there total?" May asked.

"Three hundred." Tim answered this time.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I rounded. Down. I rounded down. There's a little bit more than three hundred." He replied, sounding astoundingly confident, considering he was so new. Static was heard on the radio, and then the steady voice of Darrel. He told us they were on the move, and blasted a few quick shots into the big group of advancing aliens. All of them found their targets; two into the heads of grunts, and two into shields of jackals, knocking them both down. We saw many covvies charge through the grass.

Deadly pink crystal like needles blasted out of the weapons the small foreign aliens known as grunts were holding. I dove just out of the way when a glimmering pink needle whizzed by my head. More quickly followed, and one skimmed my visor, leaving a scratch across the thick protective glass. _Damn! _I thought, _I Just got a new helmet! _

I specifically seeked out the grunt who did this, and took him down in a swift shot to the head with my magnum. I switched back to my DMR and scoped down a few jackals, then turning to my squad. Glaston was being dragged behind a rock by Meyers.

"Glaston?" I asked into my headset. I glanced over after firing a few shots into the hulking mass of enemies. Rushing over, I noticed how my radar went out.

"Radar's gone to shit! What the hell is going on?" I exclaimed. After giving the order to regroup on me, May and Jack were at my side in seconds, and Darrel was going to stay and cover us. Wait, could there be stealth elites…? Apparently, I was right. One appeared right next to Jean, kicking her out of the way. It pulled out an energy sword, blue plasma energy hissed through the air, and he thrusted it into Tim's neck, killing him. Our newest member, was gone.

He turned at May, and raised his sword. _Don't you touch her! _I screamed in my head, but the thoughts never formed into words. He swung it, and it made contact with May's shoulder and threw her back into me. She crashed into me, pushing us down, and right then the concentrated energy fell to the ground, and so did the knees of the stealth elite. I wanted to shed a tear, but I knew that Spartans don't cry. I immediately sounded the distress signal, and minutes later a pelican aircraft landed, Darrel inside, and we all boarded and took off.

In the chopper, I held May in my arms. I took off my helmet, then hers, and leaned in close, and whispered something into her ear… What I said, I don't remember, but probably something helpful. To me, anyway. I gazed over to my new friend, Tim. He was so young, couldn't have been older than 20… He was one of the young, eager types, who wanted to join the war for some action. But he grew up fast, way too fast. He had a girl back at home, and they were deeply in love, I could tell, by the way he called her every chance he had, he had a picture of her back in his locker… I decided to take up the responsibility to tell her myself, when we got back. A tear dripped down my face, which I quickly wiped away and put my helmet back on, to hide behind the visor, where I wish I could forever.

The doors to the room where May was staying swiveled open, and I barraged the doctor with questions.

"Is she going to be okay? If not, how long does she have? Is she lost already? Oh my god, tell me!" I inquired, quickly. Although I was such a nervous wreck, that I don't think he even understood what I said, because I spoke so choppy.

"Well, at her current state, we're not sure what will happen…" he replied, and rushed away, so as not to feel the wrath I concealed behind my worried eyes.

**So, did you guys like it? Review for more chapters! Feedback is all I need to keep this story going! You know, I'm getting kind of bored with May, I might just kill her off… Mwahahahaha! Anyway, review, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
